


【3V5D】Killing Your Darling

by veralemon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bad Ending, Blood, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veralemon/pseuds/veralemon
Summary: 非常、非常之丧的3V5D，是野心满满、已经和阿克汉姆勾结在一起要打开斯巴达封印的3V，和沉睡在Qliphoth上的5D。……我边写边哀嚎你们为什么不去做爱，妈的，太难了，这还是CP向吗，这是个屁啊。





	【3V5D】Killing Your Darling

维吉尔决定不再相信阿克汉姆的鬼话，那巧言令色的男人说他或许需要点小小的帮助，女巫的秘法可以有用。然后他就站在雨夜之中，四周雾气弥漫，沉重冰冷的雨水倾盆而下，只有一条路通向一间老旧的红砖房，头顶的霓虹灯牌滋滋作响——Devil May Cry，他猜是间酒吧。脚踩地面上踏实的感觉能以假乱真，女巫的力量确实足以让人垂涎，但他看不出这与他的目标有任何关联。长时间的虚与委蛇足够年轻的斯巴达感到厌恶——他是来追寻父亲珍贵的遗产的，不像他软弱无能的兄弟，尚且游走在人类社会的边缘沉迷那小小的职业游戏，但还要和一个互相心怀杀意的人类做到假装对一切视而不见。时间是那么紧迫，他的仇敌依然逍遥，他追寻的力量尽在眼前，阿克汉姆却狡猾地支开他。“你有更紧要的事做。”不久前刚刚弑妻的人类说，“非常，非常重要的事，足以影响我们的伟大蓝图。”

他握着门把手推开门，吸饱雨水的沉重风衣在地板上滴下颜色更深的圆斑。阎魔刀在鞘中嗡鸣，像是警示又像是叹息，维吉尔暗自戒备，也许等一下他将亲眼目睹母亲在眼前燃烧，或者是等着杀死他折辱他的蒙杜斯的千军万马；他看到了半旧的沙发，褪色的灯枝，磨损暗淡的墙纸，昏暗灯光下陈旧的一切，空威士忌酒瓶被毫不在意地堆成一座小山，显然不是酒吧，而这间店铺的主人似乎也没有招徕客人的打算。他顺手往那张办公桌的桌面一抹，指腹上依稀能看到灰色的痕迹，那台老式电话的电话线已经被拔下。

有人在他背后叹了一口气。

“真是热情的客人，”男人平静地说，即使阎魔刀正抵在他的眉心几欲深入，“所以你有什么委托要给我吗？”

他看上去比他年长得多，拥有一头与年龄不符的苍白头发，眼睛像藏着深海，下巴上满是新冒的胡茬，破损的红色皮夹克暗示了一场异常艰难的战斗。维吉尔歪歪头，仔细从上到下打量了他一番。或许斯巴达是曾经背着伊娃不忠，也或许他在过去漫长岁月里和人类共处的时候意外播下了种子？这个男人和斯巴达的相似之处不只外貌，还有他体内庞大的魔力，他嘴角微微上翘似笑非笑的神情，无一不给他熟悉的感觉，但太熟稔了，反倒不可能是那个在他们很小的时候离开的父亲。维吉尔的脑海里闪过一个可能性；他很快否决了它。

他可能顺便把自己的想法说出去了一些。男人的眼睛稍稍瞪大，像是听到很可笑的事情：“我很惊讶你会有这样的看法，你对你的父亲似乎好奇心还挺重的，”他注意到维吉尔飘向他身上的目光，微笑着做作地掸了掸夹克上的尘土和血污，毫无意义，它们丝毫不为所动，“请原谅我衣衫不整，就在刚才我还在和一个大块头死斗呢。”

“想喝一杯吗？你可以慢慢说。”男人提议。

维吉尔本不想坐下，可男人已经绕开他，自顾自从墙角的酒柜里取出了一瓶威士忌和两只簇新的玻璃杯，然后将其中一只斟满酒液推给他。这时候甩手离开就不再现实了，他既不知道这个幻境如何结束，也不愿意在一个看起来颓丧的陌生人面前露怯，他接过酒杯，没有喝也没有拒绝。

“希望你不会弄坏我的沙发，”那个人把靴子翘上办公桌，像是等待维吉尔说他丢了一只猫或者庭院刚刚被野生浣熊糟蹋。在看到维吉尔身上一阵蓝色魔力蒸腾起来之后他挑了挑眉。维吉尔面无表情，风衣已经干燥整洁如初。

主动出击才是维吉尔的作风——他看着男人一饮而尽，按捺住挥刀的欲望：“我的盟友告诉我，我应该来这里杀死某个人。”他的视线紧紧盯着男人，像猛兽自隐蔽处默默注视势在必得的猎物，“这样我才能真正放下所有的软弱，打开我父亲为魔界下的封印，获得他的遗产。”

“很有意思，”男人评价，“可惜我只是个给人打杂的，顶多帮人除除虫，不做违法乱纪的事。”

“我要让蒙杜斯知道，以牙还牙，以血还血，死亡只能用死亡来偿还。”

“如果你打开了斯巴达对魔界的封印，你就得直面蒙杜斯和他的狗腿子了，有想过如果自己赢不了呢？败北者的凄惨下场你想象不到的。”

“我不会输。我不接受除胜利之外的任何结果。”

男人眯眯眼睛，洁白的牙齿自唇缝间一闪而过：“小孩子。”

他把他当做乳臭未干的孩子，一股怒气从胸腔深处油然而生。“你以为我是想当然，”他声音平静低沉，手中的酒杯发出不堪重压的吱呀声，终于啪嚓碎裂，那些晶莹如冰的碎片倒映出很多张相同的阴沉愤怒的年轻脸庞，“我已经做好可以牺牲一切的心理准备了，任何阻碍道路的人都会成为我的垫脚石。”

男人对他的警戒漠然以对，“很多人都知道斯巴达有一对双胞胎儿子，长子满怀复仇之火，而年幼的那个隐姓埋名在红墓市，似乎已经忘记了所有羞辱和仇恨……你如果要打开封印，就需要他的那一条项链。两个在一起才算完整。”

纵使怒火中烧，维吉尔依然暗暗心惊，这是他的秘密，关于父亲留给他们的护身符项链。两条项链上的宝石合二为一就是解开封印的钥匙，他苦苦追寻父亲留在人间的足迹，终于从佛杜那真假不明的典籍里找到只言片语，为了暂时获得阿克汉姆的信任，他不得不贡献出所有获得的资料。这个世界上只有两个人知道如何继承斯巴达的力量。他可以当作是他的盟友为了作弄他往里面添了些有趣的佐料，但——

男人眼神里满是嘲弄，还有那些他相信阿克汉姆也不会懂得的东西，野心家不会有悲恸和失落，也不会有历经许多事之后的濒临破碎。“所以你要杀了他，对吗，维吉尔？”他说，“杀了你的孪生弟弟，尽管你们同出一源，灵魂紧密相连。你就是为了这个来的，维吉，你比谁都了解他有多么倔强，只有死亡才能让他屈服。”

那只是一瞬间的事，维吉尔的刀可以比他的思维更快，他还在思考那个早已亲自否决的空想，就在他发现男人已经被阎魔刀钉在地板上之后。像被大头针钉住的蝴蝶，翅翼因为疼痛而微微颤动却连带毒的鳞粉也无法落下，男人没有任何反抗，“如果这就是你想要的。”他说，口鼻处蜿蜒的一抹鲜血衬得脸颊愈发苍白。阎魔刀始终没有停止嗡鸣。

“你是谁？”维吉尔问，虽然他往往不在意注定死在他刀下的亡魂。

男人咧了咧嘴，“我都快忘了过去我的兄弟是个多么乖僻傲慢的人了——多谢提醒，吸了那棵见鬼的树太多孢子后我的记性就大不如从前了。”

一切疑惑迎刃而解，未来的浮光掠影仿佛近在眼前，维吉尔清晰地意识到他们之间究竟隔了无法融化的多少时间和经历。眼神衰老疲惫、下巴满是胡茬的但丁，依稀可见他年轻兄弟的影子。这是与你血脉同源的兄弟，一个声音在眼睛之后的地方低语，你看看他，多么落魄，多么脆弱，简直像个已经失去一切的人类。那个古怪的霓虹灯牌像是第一次映入他的眼帘，恶魔当然不会哭泣，只有人类才为不可能挽回的错误而悲伤。

他的野心显而易见失败了；但丁沉湎于过去的幻影中日渐堕落颓废，他不知道是哪一件现实更令他愤怒，明明是他的落败，而但丁却好像不曾为胜利欢呼过。他发誓，如果他的弟弟果真承认所有做作的哀恸和没有必要的颓丧是因为维吉尔的落败乃至……死亡，那么维吉尔就该为他因为家庭变故而错过的兄长职责做一些必要的弥补。

他双手扼住了但丁的喉咙。

“我就该早一点解决你，免得落得现在这样。”他说，感觉得到手指收拢下喉管剧烈的搏动。他的胞弟直直地看向他，生理性泪水沿着脸颊划到下巴再落在施害者的手背上，几乎滚烫如炽热的铁水；维吉尔松开了手，居高临下，但丁几乎全身都在他的影子笼罩下，这才是他的弟弟该处的位置。

但丁剧烈地咳嗽了几声，长久未修剪的头发遮住了他的神情。他扬起下巴，胡乱抹了抹刚才受重击留下的鼻血。“你大可以杀了我，”他露齿而笑，血依然蜿蜒而下，“反正很久以前你就在试图这么做了，如果你现在不杀了我，我还会反过来杀了你。”

即使在这个时候他依然没放弃对他的嘲讽，维吉尔咬肌愈发牵紧。他不在意那些关于未来的小暗示，“命运总是千变万化，究竟谁是赢家，我们还有很多时间来求证，”他抽出阎魔刀，血高高溅到下巴。但丁又咳出一口黯淡如凝结的、满是魔力的血。

从刚开始维吉尔就意识到他的不对劲。他落魄疲惫的弟弟身体里充盈着魔力，不属于他的、陌生的力量在体内沉睡，直到受击才想要露出抵抗的獠牙，然而它目前的主人没有任何的斗志。那些认主的魔力在他的体内乱窜，活生生像凶相毕露但只能伏地低吼的狗。“你比我想象的还要下贱。”维吉尔几乎是口不择言地从牙缝里挤出这么一句话，他的弟弟甚至在当一只寄生虫，他似乎能想象到但丁如何不敌强大的恶魔、不得不屈服着接受对方留下的魔力和印记，这是恶魔间互相争斗约定俗成的规则，败者总要付出些什么，要么生命、要么力量、要么……其他。

他的震怒让整座房屋都为之晃动，半满的威士忌酒瓶跌落粉碎，到后来连整张硬木桌都偏移了原来的位置，老吊灯阵阵闪烁，然后在一声爆炸的巨响中终于烧断了灯丝，一切归于平静和黑暗，只有窗外闪电间或炸起一阵青白色的光，映亮了他们的脸——年轻的、桀骜不驯的维吉尔，和年长的、疲惫乃至落魄的但丁。

他们都心知这是命运降临的时刻，维吉尔再次举起阎魔刀，刀尖正对着他胞弟被污染了的心脏。但丁出乎意料地平静。

“做你想做的，你该知道我们都无法改变对方，”他低语，“让我醒过来。”

阿克汉姆在等待他的盟友。

年轻的斯巴达之子从旋涡一样的秘术之门中走出来，暗沉的恶魔之血自阎魔刀刀尖滴落，他的风衣上也浸满深色的污迹。阿克汉姆来不及心疼他费尽力气收集的富含魔力的珍贵颜料，毕竟很快连整个人间都将是他的囊中之物，他装作恭敬的模样询问维吉尔究竟情况如何。后者看了他一眼，又抬头遥望枝叶交错下漏出的明月——为了满足秘术的要求，他们在露天的森林深处举行了仪式。

阿克汉姆能清楚地感觉到斯巴达幼崽身上明显的不同，他的杀气几近凝成实体，像刚刚成年的狮子第一次意识到自己能够且可以伤害它的父亲兄弟，掠夺家人的权柄。这很好，人类心怀鬼胎，虽然以后操控起来可能会多一点小麻烦，但他将会成为最有力的工具。

“我讨厌你对我的过去指手画脚，”维吉尔说，一道魔力凝成的短剑直指盟友的心脏，“你不该这么窥探我的思想。”

即使知道他们互相还有用，阿克汉姆还是落下冷汗。“在下并非女巫，虽然窃取了女巫之血的力量，但干涉幻境是万万做不到的，”他低下头，“一切都是由幻境试炼的接受者决定。”

在他看不到的地方，维吉尔陷入了深思。

有什么捉摸不定的想法正在他脑海中成型，但仿若月光一样一旦要抓住就会在指尖溜走。幻境里的一切都太过离谱了，他在想那个自称是未来的但丁的男人，半魔的生命力可没有那么脆弱，当阎魔刀剖开他的心室时里面空无一物，可男人的呼吸已经濒临断绝。他看着他的眼神里满是迫切的绝望，双唇翕合，不顾被不断涌出来的鲜血呛到，像是要告诉维吉尔什么。出于某种慈悲，维吉尔鬼使神差地凑近他，想听听他是在哀求还是诅咒。

——他得到了一个掺血的吻，起初近乎撕咬，接着转而如情人呢喃一般柔和的摩挲，他的血尝起来像玫瑰花瓣，在他们的嘴唇厮磨之间落下。

“维吉，”“但丁”放开了他，这下他用光了所有的气力，只能躺在地板上用微弱如呼吸的声音呼唤他的名字，与十年前的那个男孩稚嫩的嗓音逐渐重叠，“维吉，维吉。”他的微笑变得祥和、空洞，虹膜像一面没有灵魂的镜子倒映出迷茫的维吉尔，“你看，你终于能杀了我了，我们互不相欠了。”

这回他是真真切切地死了。


End file.
